Fruto Prohibido
by MerodeadoresCullenShadowhunter
Summary: Porque no podían negar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, aunque tuvieran que esconderlo. Porque su amor era dulce pero peligroso, como un fruto prohibido.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo dejo que mi mente perversa los maneje a su manera.  
>Advertencia: Incesto así que si no les gusta esta pareja, no se quejen ¬¬ y trae lemmon<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fruto Prohibido<strong>

Era pecado, la cosa más arriesgada que pudieran hacer en sus vidas, considerando que estaba prohibido. Eran hermanos, si… pero en ellos, eran inevitables aquellas miradas de deseo, cargadas de pasión; esos pequeños roces en la mesa de Gryffindor sin que nadie lo notara y aquellas falsas peleas para hacer creer a todos que se llevaban como perros y gatos.

―¡Deja de meterte en mi vida, Ronald! ―dijo una "molesta" Ginny en la sala común de Gryffindor.

―¡Soy tu hermano y tengo todo el derecho a hacerlo ¿Está claro?

―¡No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida amorosa! ―puntualizó, siguiendo a ello una bofetada de parte de la pelirroja.

―Ginevra ―gruñó su hermano.

Y la clásica pelea volvía a empezar.

En la silenciosa noche de Hogwarts, dos figuras caminaban, furtivas, por los desiertos pasillos del colegio, dirigiéndose a uno de los lugares en los que podían darle rienda libre a aquella pasión secreta. Sólo fue cuestión de minutos para que la sala de los menesteres les abriera las puertas para dejarlos pasar; estaba todo lo que necesitaban para esa noche: una cama blanca para dos personas y unos cuantos candelabros iluminaban la oscura sala. Su amor no se hizo esperar y ambos pelirrojos comenzaron a besarse con ardiente deseo y lujuria.

―No te aguantas ―dijo la pelirroja mientras que ella y su hermano caían en la cama dejándose llevar por la pasión que les ardía por dentro.

Las prendas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo y cayendo en varios lugares de la sala, sólo la ropa interior resguardaba el poco pudor que les quedaba. Los besos del pelirrojo bajaron hasta el cuello de su hermana y llevó una de sus manos al brassier, que pronto pasó a ser historia. Observó aquellos pechos que lo traían loco, se mordió el labio de lo excitado que estaba mientras empezaba a jugar con sus pezones; gemidos de placer se escuchaban por toda la sala mientras que otro beso caliente y apasionado hacia subir la temperatura de ambos cuerpos.

Se deshizo de la tanga de su hermana, yéndose junto con la prenda todo resquicio de cordura. Su erección se acrecentó aun más, llegando al límite de excitación; necesitaba tocarla, sentirla, pero por sobre todo, hacerla suya. La pelirroja rozó aquel boxer con sus dientes con picardía, el pudor se había ido definitivamente al demonio. Observó el endurecido miembro de su hermano, maravillada; seguían sorprendiéndole esos veintidós centímetros de hombría a su disposición… Las mujeres lo deseaban por su abultada entrepierna, pero él era su hombre y de nadie más…ninguna cualquiera se le acercaría a su hermano. Jamás.

La necesidad se hizo imperiosa por lo que entró lentamente en su hermana y comenzó a moverse suave y lentamente dentro de ella. Los gemidos brotaban de sus gargantas como suspiros hasta que los movimientos comenzaron a acrecentarse y a acelerarse, agravando aquellos sonidos para convertirse en gritos de placer y fogosidad. No podían negar que aquella situación los desbordaba de placer, mientras se besaban desenfrenada y salvajemente y los movimientos aumentaban a más no poder.

Los jadeos enardecidos avisaban que el punto mayor del placer estaba cerca, fue sólo cuestión de minutos en que sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar y debilitarse, alcanzando ambos al mismo tiempo aquel ansiado orgasmo que los dejó extasiados, cayendo luego de espaldas en la cama, fatigados y sonrientes.

―Eres la mejor ―susurró el pelirrojo, antes de girarse hacia ella para besarla.

Porque no podían negar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, aunque tuvieran que esconderlo. Porque su amor era dulce pero peligroso, como un fruto prohibido.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les parecio? Reviews?<p> 


End file.
